Cuando las cosas no pueden empeorar
by Athaeris
Summary: A todos les va mal... despues de TDWT...
1. Courtney

_**No sabia si subirlo o no... hasta que hace unos momentos Lily me convencio ... **_

_**tengo que dedicar este fic a muchas chicas... pero lo siento mi papá me dice ¡TIENES QUE SALIR DE LA COMPUTADORA DE UNA VEZ! y no quiero dejar a nadie fuera. **_

_**Dije que no iba a volver a escribir... pero pasaron ciertas situaciones y tuve que regresar... promesa es promesa...**_

_**Y... cada vez que actualize algo... antes tendre que haber arreglado un fic o un capitulo... asi no desactualizare y arreglare mis fics... cuenta regresiva... 19 cosas que arreglar...**_

_**Disclaimer: TDI/TDA/TDWT no me pertenecen... aunque eso ya lo saben **_

_**Este capitulo esta en POV courtney.**_

* * *

Total Drama World Tour ya terminó, Chris nos dejó de molestar, creo que la cuarta temporada fue con otros participantes, no sé bien. El beso de Duncan y Gwen fue mi fin, no sólo por la humillación de que me sacaran la vuelta en televisión internacional, sino porque… es una larga historia:

_******FLASHBACK******_

_Caminaba por la calle, todo normal, al parecer nadie recordaba lo sucedido en TDWT. O al menos eso creía, cuando llegue a un parque un grupo de chicas fueron corriendo hacia mí. Todas se me pararon enfrente. _

_-¿Se les ofrece algo?- Les pregunté. Ellas se rieron._

_-No, sólo queríamos ver cómo podías salir a la calle después de que Duncan te dejara y se fuera con Gwen- Me dijeron y se volvieron a reír._

_-Era de esperarse, te quedaste callada. Tú tan enamorada de él y él quería a la gótica awww pobrecita, no te sientas mal, algún día alguien te va a querer, nosotras no, claro está, después de todo somos fans de Gwen, y NO tuyas—Dijo una, no pude aguantarme, y en un impulso la golpee en la cara. _

_La chica cayó al piso inconsciente. Las demás llamaron a un policía que patrullaba cerca de ahí. Ellas le dijeron que yo comencé la pelea. El policía me arresto. Él me llevó a la estación de policía, mientras las chicas se acercaban a su amiga inconsciente, y me hacían gestos amenazantes. Al llegar, revisaron mis antecedentes. Por supuesto que mi historial estaba libre de pecados, así que me dejaron en libertad sólo la advertencia de que si volvía a causar alboroto, me iban a meter presa. Aunque muchos estarían felices, yo no. ¡MI HISTORIAL ESTABA MANCHADO! No dejaba de pensar en eso._

_Comenzaba a anochecer, yo sólo caminaba mirando el piso. Pasaron varias horas. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta lo tarde que era. Estaba demasiado alejada de mi casa. Pensé en tomar un taxi, pero ninguno aparecía. De pronto… pasó…_

… _No, no crean que morí… me pasó algo peor… todo pasó demasiado rápido… _

…_Caminé por la calle a semioscuras… pasaba uno o dos carros a demasiada velocidad… ninguno paraba… perdí las esperanzas… sólo camine, ya no trataba de parar a los carros…_

…_Pero… uno paró… justó detrás de mí…_

…_Tuve un mal presentimiento… caminé más rápido…_

…_El carro avanzó lentamente… me detuve, esperaba que me adelantara… eso no sucedió, se detuvo también…_

… _Esto ya era raro… pensaba: "Si me pasa algo ¿A quién pediré ayuda?" después de todo, no había nadie cerca. Las tiendas estaban cerradas, y no había personas caminando en la calle…_

_¿Qué se suponía que haga? ¿Correr? ¿Gritar? ¿Enfrentarlo? No servía de mucho correr, esa persona estaba en carro. Si gritaba se habría puesto más violento antes de que alguien apareciera, o tal vez no era alguien que me quisiera hacer daño, y sólo era mi imaginación. Si lo enfrentaba, tal vez estaba armado, y me podía ir peor. No tenía muchas opciones._

_Durante 5 minutos estuve en este dilema._

_Habría seguido así, pero…_

…_El carro se adelantó y se colocó al mi lado…_

…_La puerta del carro de abrió de golpe… Me asuste ¿Quién no?... Me alejé y corrí… Esa persona fue corriendo tras de mí y me atrapó… Uno de sus brazos me agarró por el cuello, tenía un tatuaje rojo, no lo distinguí bien, y me estaba asfixiando… Grité, aunque era inútil… Le rogué que no me hiciera daño… Con su otra mano tapó mi boca, y me arrastró al carro… Le mordí la mano, me soltó… Corrí, pero me volvió a atrapar… me pateó… y a la fuerza entré en el auto…_

_Me cubrió los ojos con una venda. Amarró mis brazos. _

_Después de media hora de intentar escapar del carro, me rendí. Pasaron 15 minutos en los que le pedí que me dejara ir. No me hizo caso, a ese punto ya había reconocido el género de mi atacante, era un hombre ¿Edad? Eso no estoy segura._

_El carro frenó de manera calmada. La puerta del carro se abrió. _

_Me arrastró fuera del carro. Subí 59 escalones, los conté._

… _Creo que saben que pasó… …No lo diré…_

_Me dormí. A la mañana siguiente desperté en medio de un parque._

_Mi ropa estaba destrozada, y estaba muy golpeada. Me levanté del césped. No sabía exactamente donde estaba. Como era de día, había más tráfico. Tomé un taxi, el conductor me preguntó que me pasó, aunque creo que lo sabía, era demasiado obvio; lo que hice fue llorar, trató de calmarme. Llegué a mi casa, toqué el timbre, mi madre abrió la puerta. Me abrazó._

_-Santo cielo ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba demasiado preocupada- Me abrazó más fuerte, luego me miró detenidamente -¿Qué…- Se quedó callada unos momentos -…te pasó?-_

_Lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho. _

_(…)_

_Mis padres denunciaron. La policía trató de hacer lo mejor que podían. Mis padres contrataron a los mejores detectives del país. Pero no tuvieron éxito._

_(…)_

_2 Meses después y decenas de visitas al psicólogo… Tuve nauseas…_

…_Comencé a comer cosas raras, como pan con pastel y palomitas, o plátano con mermelada y sal… _

_...Hize un test de embarazo..._

…_Estaba embarazada…_

_No pasó mucho tiempo, y mis padres se enteraron._

_(…)_

_-¡TIENES QUE ABORTAR!- Gritó mi padre._

_-No… no puedo- Sabía perfectamente que la sociedad lo vería mal, y la reputación es lo más importante en mi familia… pero no iba a hacer eso…_

_-¡VAS A ARRUINAR TU FUTURO!- Exclamó mi madre._

_-¡LO VAS A HACER AUNQUE NO QUIERAS!- Amenazó mi padre._

_-Hija…- Mi madre se acercó a mí -Siempre te he apoyado, excepto lo de tu noviecito Duncan, pero esto no puede ser-_

_-Si no lo haces… tendrás que irte- Mi padre apartó la vista de mí._

_-¿Qué?- Dije casi en un susurro._

_-Ya me escuchaste- _

_(…)_

_Me tuve que ir, con 4 meses de embarazo. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?_

_Pensé en ir con Bridgette, pero ella tenía sus propios problemas. Su padre había sido acusado de estafa injustamente, y había ido preso. Su madre y ella tenían que pagar lo que supuestamente su padre había hecho. Las desalojaron. _

_Tenía ahorros. Alquilé un departamento. Busqué trabajo. Pero nadie contrataba a una embarazada, además los trabajos eran escasos. No tenía una buena imagen después de TDWT. "La ingenua enamorada de un delincuente que le sacaban la vuelta con su momentánea mejor amiga" no era la imagen que una empresa necesitaba._

_Mi hijo nació… Bridgette estuvo conmigo… me ayudó con lo que pudo…Fue varón. El bebito más hermoso que vi en toda mi vida. Al momento de ver su carita, me di cuenta que haría cualquier cosa para que él tenga lo que necesite. Aunque nunca conozca a su padre, será un niño feliz._

_Pero… No tenía dinero. No tenía apoyo. No tenía trabajo. Mis ahorros se acababan, era sólo cuestión de tiempo. No había nadie a quien pudiera pedirle ayuda… ¿A Duncan? ¡NO! Se casó con Gwen…_

_¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía muchas opciones, y no podía descuidar la vida de mi hijo…_

_Tuve que hacer una de las cosas que jamás creí que haría…_

…_Me prostituí…_

_******FIN DEL FLASHBACK******_

Ahora estoy en medio de una avenida, humillándome.

Espero mi próximo cliente.

Mi hijo necesita comer.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Cuánto la hora?- Esa voz, no podía ser él. Él no. Voltee lentamente esperando lo peor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijimos al mismo tiempo

_Continuará…_

_**falta lo que les pasó a los demas... 10 reviews para conti :D... si hay mas actualizo mas rapido :D**_


	2. Duncan

_**Me muero de sueño, aun asi acabo de terminar el capitulo. No sé como asi que disculpen si hay unos cuantos errores al final.**_

_**Tengo cosas pendientes...**_

_**¿Se acuerdan de que iba a corregir mis fics? pues... no tenía tiempo... asi que... Mismas personas, casi los mismos problemas ya no existe...**_

_**Asi que la cuenta regresiva se reduce a 1...**_

_**Este capitulo está en POV DUNCAN**_

* * *

Al terminar TDWT mi vida volvió a ser la de antes. En realidad no. Terminé siendo novio de Gwen. Me sentía mal por Trent, pero así es la vida ¿No?

Creí que los dramas habían acabado, después de todo a Gwen le gusta las cosas directas, no románticas ni cursis como a… Courtney. Me equivoque, al parecer las chicas aún me persiguen. Cartas, llamadas, e-mails, visitas a mi casa, encuentros "casuales". Al principio era perfecto. Todas las chicas que quisiera, de toda clase, a mi disposición, dispuestas a hacer lo que yo desee con tal de mantenerme cerca. Pero se volvió incómodo.

Me casé con Gwen. ¿Por qué lo hice? En realidad no fue algo premeditado. Viajamos a Las Vegas, después de unos cuantos tragos… Está bien fueron 10 u 11 cervezas… Tal vez un poco más, eso no importa. Nos embriagamos. A la mañana siguiente, vi en mi mano un anillo y en la mesa de noche un papel que decía "Acta de matrimonio". Fuimos al lugar dónde el papel decía que nos habíamos casado. Al parecer, nos casamos de verdad. A ambos nos pareció gracioso, así que decidimos no "divorciarnos".

No teníamos dinero, ni trabajo. No teníamos estudios superiores. Gwen quería enseñar arte, es una gran artista, tiene grandes obras de arte, pero están guardadas, a la gente con la que se habla sólo les muestra unos cuantos bocetos, yo los vi porque revisé sus cosas. A Gwen no la aceptaron porque no tenía certificado de enseñanza. Por un año nos dedicamos a robar. No me quejo, no nos faltaba nada. Estar con Gwen, era una aventura cada día…

…pero… sentía un vacío. En TDWT sentí algo que no creí que algún día me pudiera pasar. Creí que Courtney era el amor de mi vida y Gwen era simplemente mi mejor amiga. Cuando las volví a ver, vi a Gwen y me enamoré de ella. Creí que lo que sentía por Courtney ya no era lo mismo que antes, y lo nuestro fue sólo atracción. Decidí probar mi teoría.

Todos saben que nos besamos. Admito que no fue la mejor idea besarnos en el confesionario con la puerta abierta. El beso fue increíble, pero algo no estaba bien.

Cuando todos supieron lo que había pasado, Courtney terminó conmigo.

Me di cuenta de algo que nunca quise darme cuenta. Todavía Courtney estaba en mi mente. Gwen también. ¡Me había enamorado de las dos! Puede pasar ¡A mí me pasó!

Courtney jamás volvería a hablar conmigo, así que me quede con lo que ya tenía.

Gwen consiguió un trabajo, creo que si la necesidad no fuera tan grande (_o por lo menos las casas tuvieran menos seguridad, los robos eran cada vez más difíciles) _Nunca lo habría aceptado. Creo que jamás se imaginó trabajando para _ella_.

Yo por mi cuenta seguía robando, no conseguía mucho, porque estaba solo. Una noche me atraparon. Fui preso por seis meses.

Conocía a la mitad de los reos, no tuve que pasar por la iniciación. La cárcel no era tan diferente que la correccional, fue fácil.

Sin presiones.

Fumaba, me drogaba de vez en cuando, nada fuera de lo habitual.

Debo admitir que extrañaba a mis amigos, antes de caer preso no salía mucho con ellos. Aquí estaban casi todos mis amigos.

No estaba mi mejor amigo, aunque no me sorprendería verlo por aquí. Geoff se volvió narcotraficante. Muchos dicen que es por mi mala influencia. ¡NO ES CIERTO! Él se metió en eso cuando nosotros perdimos contacto. ¿Cómo me enteré? Bridgette le contó a Leshwanna. Leshwanna le contó a Gwen. Gwen me contó a mí. Simple. No tuve nada que ver. Creo.

Salí por "buena conducta". Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué habrá sido de Gwen mientras yo estuve en la cárcel? Conociendo como es su trabajo… Tal vez no haya tenido mucho tiempo libre…

En fin…

Mi vida se volvió cada vez más aburrida. Jamás discutía con Gwen, nunca peleábamos. Nuestras citas eran ver películas de terror en la sala, comiendo pizza. Almorzábamos hamburguesas con papas fritas todos los días. Ella trabajaba, yo robaba. Aburrido.

Quería emociones, las necesitaba…

Subí a _mi_ carro (Nah! No lo compré, digamos que lo pedí prestado y nunca lo devolví) y me dirigí a la playa. Hace años que no iba. El camino era muy largo. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya era de noche. Es increíble como en unas cuantas horas las calles cambian tanto. De muchas personas caminando, tiendas repletas, animales paseando y carros transitando. A nadie en la calle, tiendas cerradas, faros encendidos y casi ningún auto circulando.

Conducía por las calles, cuando vi a una morena. Tenía cabello castaño y lacio. Bajé la velocidad.

Su forma de caminar, su cabello, su color de piel, sus piernas… Me recordaba a alguien. No, simplemente no podía ser ella.

Decidí verla más detenidamente. Bajé aún más la velocidad. Supuse que se dio cuenta, caminó más rápido.

Como mencioné antes, necesitaba emociones. Quería ver como aquella chica se atemorizaba.

Aproximadamente 5 minutos, y ella no hacía nada más que aumentar el paso, y mirar hacia atrás.

Se volvía a poner aburrido. La miraba, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más me excitaba. No me culpen, no soy de piedra.

Quería acercarme a ella, la verdad es que quería hacer mucho más que eso. Espere el momento correcto, y me estacioné a su lado.

Ella dio se sobresaltó, creo que la asusté. En ese momento no entendía porque iba a hacer lo siguiente, simplemente pude haber hecho lo que siempre hago, funciona con casi todas las chicas. Creo que habría sido demasiado fácil, justo lo que no quería que fuera.

Estaba oscuro, no pude ver su rostro. La luna no me daba mucha iluminación. En este punto ya no me importaba, sólo quería llevármela y hacerle todo lo que en ese momento pensaba.

Con uno de mis brazos la agarré por el cuello, ella comenzó a gritar. Con la mano que tenía libre le tapé la boca.

La comencé a arrastrar hacia_ mi_ carro. Me mordió la mano en un vago intento de escapar. La libere por unos segundos, en los que aprovechó para huir, lástima que los tacones no la ayudaron.

Corrí detrás de ella y la volví a atrapar. No se me iba a escapar de nuevo.

Le amarre sus brazos, y le coloque una venda en sus ojos.

Conduje sin decir una palabra. Ella me suplicaba que la dejara libre, me estaba dando pena, pero sabía que tanto ella como yo lo íbamos a disfrutar.

Llegamos a mi "dulce hogar" (Una casa de 2 pisos) me la heredaron mis abuelos. Subió, o mejor dicho, yo la obligué a subir los escalones.

Fue una noche fantástica, al menos para mí.

Lo que lamento es que haya tenido que ser por la fuerza, y que no haya podido ver su rostro. Creo que se me pasó la mano, y la golpee un par de veces.

Al día siguiente, limpié la escena del crimen, soy un experto.

La dejé abandonada en un parque, la vigilé, por si alguien le quisiera hacer daño. Se despertó. Aun en plena luz del día no pude ver su rostro.

Cansado regresé a mi casa. Gwen se había quedado en el trabajo, supongo, de todos modos esa mañana no me importó mucho.

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Gwen en su trabajo, y yo robando. Nuestras citas en la sala, con pizza y gaseosa. Sin peleas, sin conflictos. Todo volvió a ser lo de antes.

No dejaba de pensar en ella, la imagen no se iba de mi mente. El misterio de su rostro me enloquecía. Más de un año después y aun la recordaba.

Gwen no aparecía. No podía desahogarme en ella.

Pero sabía qué hacer.

No es la primera vez que lo hago, y quizás no sea la última.

Fui a una avenida peligrosa, en donde hay un montón de zorras que puedo usar.

En el presente…

Veo a muchas chicas lindas, pero a la vista baratas, me acerco a una de ellas.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Cuánto la hora?- Tenía que parecer lo más normal posible. Ella se giró, quedando cara a cara conmigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Courtney?- Jamás, en todo el tiempo que la conozco, me habría imaginado verla así. Está bien si me la imagine, pero nunca creí que pasaría en verdad.

-Du-duncan ¿Qué ha-haces a-aquí?- Pobre, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Lo mismo te pregunto. No sabía que la señorita de la moralidad, y las reglas, consiguiera dinero de ESTE modo- No se iba la sorpresa de mi rostro.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer, no te incumbe- Me empujó fuertemente. Ella es una chica fuerte.

- Es cierto, pero ¿Tus padres aprueban esto?- Cuando lo dije, ella se cubrió el rostro con su cabello y miró al piso. Creo que no debí decirlo.

-No te debo ninguna respuesta. Si estoy aquí, no es asunto tuyo. La opinión de mis padres tampoco. Así que porque no te vas de aquí, a tu casa con TU ESPOSA Gwen-

-Yo me puedo quedar donde quiera estar- Me dispuse a quedarme ahí. Tenía que saber que le había pasado.

-Ash…- Courtney se alejó, al parecer se iba a ir.

-Espera- Me acerqué a ella y le toqué el hombro. Se volteó y me golpeó en mis nueces.

-No me toques- Me dijo indiferente.

-Sé que pasas por un mal momento, y te debo mucho… eee… tu sabes, lo que pasó en TV, creo que no lo olvidaste- Me miró fulminantemente -¿Quieres un café?-

-Si- Realmente no esperaba que aceptara. Pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

_Continuara…._

_**Este fic recibió más aceptación de lo que esperaba... Muchos autores que antes no imaginaba que comentaria uno de mis fic... lo hicieron...**_

_**Si, si tenía que dedicar... pero como mencioné al principio me muero de sueño *se queda dormida* ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz Ah? que... ah! si... aun asi se lo dedico a Lily, Owl-City-Fan-4ever y a eclipse total... porque a Lily - siempre le voy a dedicar :D...a Owl-city-fan-4ever - ¡BIENVENIDA!... eclipse total - Soy un espiritu wii **_

_**La proxima vez a los que me faltan... espero...**_

_**Algo se me olvidaba... ah! 30 reviews para el proximo episodio... faltan mas personajes... ¿Quien vendrá ahora?**_


	3. Gwen

_**Cuenta regresiva... 0 :D**_

_**este capitulo está en POV Gwen**_

* * *

TDWT fue una completa porquería, al menos para mí. La única cosa que podría rescatar de ese desastre televisivo, fue pues, Duncan.

Creo que después de que nuestro beso saliera a la luz, lo que dije en el pasado como: "Sólo somos amigos", me convirtió en una completa mentirosa.

No me importa lo que piensen de mí. Nunca me importó.

Aunque no estaría mal que dejen de escribir en la puerta "GWEN ES UNA PERRA". Hemos tenido que pintar la puerta demasiadas veces…

…O que dejen de enviar cartas diciendo: "MALDITA ROBANOVIOS"…

…Tampoco me molestaría que dejen de llamarme a diario diciendo: "OJALÁ TE MUERAS"…

Cada vez que camino en la calle, la gente que me apoya y la gente que me odia, se terminan gritando. Yo sólo quiero pasar desapercibida. ¿Es tanto pedir?

Duncan y yo nos casamos. Eso no mejora la situación ¿Cierto?

No recuerdo la boda ¿Por qué? Porque estaba demasiado mareada, no es bueno tomar en exceso.

Lo único que recuerdo, esa mañana en Las Vegas, es a Duncan despertándome.

_******FLASHBACK******_

_-Gwen, despierta- Sentí una mano agitándome._

_-Mamá, 5 minutos más- Dije muy adormilada._

_-No es broma, despierta- No me levanté. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba tirada en el piso._

_-Oye…- Me levante furiosa del piso._

_-Eee… No fue mi intención, pero tenía que levantarte de algún modo- Tenía una expresión rara en el rostro._

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Nos casamos-_

_-Claro, ahora dime lo que pasó- Creí que era una broma._

_-Es enserio, nos casamos-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Míralo tú misma- Me mostro un papel que decía "ACTA DE MATRIMONIO"._

_-Espera, ¿No es una broma?- Lo miré a sus bell… ojos._

_-¿Parece que bromeo?- Me miró demasiado serio, tuve un leve escalofrío._

_-Al parecer no- Suspiré –Pero, ¿Cómo pasó?-_

_-No lo sé, ¿Quieres averiguarlo?-_

_-Claro, quiero saber cómo fue mi "boda"- Hice comillas en el aire cuando dije boda._

_-Salgamos por la ventana-_

_-¿Por qué?...- Volví a suspirar -No vas a pagar la habitación ¿Verdad?-_

_- No… - Me tomó de la mano, no pude evitar sonrojarme -…además es divertido-_

_Me sonrió. Dio la vuelta, caminó por el cuarto. Recogió las sábanas, colchas, frazadas. Las puso una detrás de otra. Revisó sus bolsillos. Sacó un encendedor, con el que quemó las puntas de cada una, uniéndolas una con otra. Esperó un rato a que se secara._

_-¿Te vas a quedar a ahí?-_

_-No, vamos-_

_Bajamos lentamente el edificio. Por suerte estábamos en uno de los pisos más cerca de la acera. Los empleados, se dieron cuenta. Agarramos nuestras maletas y nos fuimos corriendo. No nos atraparon._

_Revisamos el papel. Fuimos a la dirección que decía._

_-Sí, ¿Qué desea?- Nos preguntó una señorita, frente a un mostrador._

_-Al parecer nos casamos. ¿Hay forma de saber si es cierto?- Duncan habló seriamente, ya me asustaba esa actitud._

_-Denme sus nombres, y revisaré los archivos- Duncan escribió nuestros nombres en un papel –Esperen un momento- La chica se retiró._

_-¿Qué pasaría si es verdad?- Duncan me preguntó._

_-Sería gracioso- Me reí._

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque cuando era pequeña nunca quise casarme, mi madre me decía que tarde o temprano pasaría. Yo siempre le dije, que esperaba estar drogada, para no presenciarlo. Y eso fue lo que pasó-_

_-Yo nunca pensé en el matrimonio, pero…- La secretaria lo interrumpió._

_-Al parecer si se casaron- Nos mostró varias fotos –Siempre tomamos fotos, porque a la mañana siguiente las piden, ¿Quieren comprarlas?-_

_-Eee…- Duncan agarró las fotos y las miró –pues…-_

_-Si desean divorciarse, también se lo facilitamos, pero tendrán que pagar 35 dólares. Los dejaré solos para que lo piensen- Se alejó, y llamó por su celular._

_-¿Qué piensas?- Me preguntó._

_-A mí no me molesta- Le sonreí._

_-La verdad, a mí tampoco- Me devolvió la sonrisa._

_Compramos las fotos de nuestra "fantástica" boda. _

_Al salir, había demasiadas cámaras. Al parecer mucha gente se enteró de nuestro matrimonio, y casi divorcio ¿Me pregunto quién fue? Supongo que la secretaria sí sabía quiénes somos. Nos fuimos corriendo._

_Las personas con cámara no corren muy rápido, al menos no tan rápido como nosotros. Nos escapamos._

_Pasamos unos cuantos días más en Las Vegas (En otro hotel). Hasta que nos volvimos a escapar y regresamos._

_******FIN DEL FLASHBACK******_

Eso fue lo que pasó.

Volvimos de nuestro viaje. Necesitábamos conseguir dinero, sino ¿De dónde comeríamos?

Quería enseñar arte, aunque no soy muy buena. No me dejaron enseñar, porque no tenía certificado de enseñanza.

Duncan me ofreció robar. No teníamos muchas opciones, así que acepté. La pasamos muy bien, por unos meses.

La gente ponía más y más seguridad, cada día era más difícil, cada día conseguíamos menos.

Fui a muchas entrevistas. Al parecer todos vieron TDWT. Creo que basta con decir que seguridad siempre me sacaba a la fuerza.

Estaba cansada del rechazo. Necesitábamos el dinero. ¡TENIA QUE CONSEGUIR UN TRABAJO!

Tenía otra entrevista, a la que tenía que asistir.

No pienso dar detalles de lo que sucedió. Sólo tienen que saber que _**tenía**_ que aceptarlo. ¿Quedó claro?

Soy la asistente de Heather. Tengo que hacer todo lo que ella me pida, por más bizarro, incoherente o imposible sea. No fui la unica de TDI en caer tan bajo.

Heather se dio cuenta de lo desesperada que estaba (por más que trataba de disimularlo), y se aprovecha de eso. Créanme he hecho cosas muy desagradables. A ella no le fue bien del todo, se tuvo que casar para conseguir lo que tiene. No creo que le guste ser la segunda.

Duncan siguió robando por su cuenta. En uno de esos muchos atracos, lo atraparon. Lo llevaron a la cárcel.

Mientras él cumplía su sentencia, yo me enteré de algo desagradable. Creo que "desagradable" no es suficiente, pero ¿Qué otra palabra podría usar? Tal vez Horrible, desastroso o quizás estoy exagerando ¿No?

Me enteré de que Trent, un tiempo después de que se enterara de que Duncan y yo nos casamos, se deprimió. Me contaron que su depresión creció tanto que no encontró más salida que drogarse. Se volvió un completo adicto a la cocaína, marihuana y a la metanfetamina.

Al parecer estuvo a punto de morir por una sobredosis, y tuvieron que internarlo. Durante el tiempo que Duncan estuvo preso, yo fui a visitarlo todos los días.

Admito que lo besé varias veces. No pude evitarlo, él es demasiado… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero realmente quería hacerlo, lo extrañaba.

No debí hacerlo.

No debí traicionar a Duncan.

Aunque cambie de opinión cuando una mañana (Después de una noche en la que me quedé con Trent) regresé a "nuestro dulce hogar", vi a Duncan que también regresaba al mismo tiempo que yo. Le pregunté ¿De dónde regresaba? Me dijo que quería despejarse en la mañana, y salió a caminar.

¿De verdad cree que soy tan ingenua y tonta, como para creerme eso?

No le dije nada, ¿Qué podía decir? Acusarlo de algo que era obvio, puede ser. Pero yo también lo engañe, seria sínico hacerme la victima… otra vez…

Pasaron meses de ese incidente y nuestra vida volvió a la normalidad. Creí que al estar con Duncan las cosas no se iban a volver tan aburridas, pero me equivoqué.

Hoy le llamé y le avisé que me iba a quedar en el "trabajo", aunque no me sorprendería si de verdad me quedaba. Heather haría cualquier cosa por hacerme la vida imposible.

Tuve suerte, y me dejó ir temprano, creo que se enteró de algo nada bueno para ella.

A Trent lo habían dejado salir de rehabilitación. Ya regresó a su departamento y me comprometí en vigilar que tome sus pastillas.

Ahora…

-¿Hola?- Entré con la llave que Trent me dió.

-Hola- Trent estaba echado en su cama.

-Es hora de tus pastillas- Busqué en sus cajones.

-Lo sé- Miró al techo –Gwen…-

-¿Qué suce…- No pude terminar, Trent me besó.

_Continuara…_

_**45 reviews para la continuacion :D...**_

_**Mil gracias por sus reviews :D... me da buena señal... si a nadie le gusta, entonces no lo continuaria :)**_

_**Dedicado a los que me dejaron reviews: NekoNight, HeartGrenade, MarilynnDxC, MIREYA DXC, toaneo07, Luntico, Tufan, lolitaluv12, wendy Vanessa, BEKHA-DxC, eclipse total, Crazy'Guuadii - A.S, Blicia, Lily GXT-A.S, nachi123, crazy- yanu dxc, Vicky DxG, ThiagoDaanuu-18, Owl-City-Fan-4ever, daniDxC**_

_**faltan 7 POV más, luego empieza la historia :)... no sé si poner a Owen o no (con el serían 8)... digamos que no me cae muy bien**_

**_PD: tengo que cambiar mi perfil..._**


	4. Trent

_**MMM... HOLA?**_

_**este capitulo esta en POV Trent**_

* * *

Creí que TDWT me daría (al menos) la suficiente popularidad para que pudiera lanzarme al estrellato. Me equivoqué.

No quise volver a ver a mi EX-grupo, cada uno hizo su vida, no sé qué habrá sido de ellos.

Al parecer no tenía muchas fans después de todo.

A veces unas cuantas chicas se acercaban y me pedían autógrafos, yo se los daba. Muchas veces me quedaba hablando largas horas con ellas (y algunos chicos… no pregunten).

Tuve más de una novia (producto de las largas charlas), pero ninguna era como Gwen.

Si, la extrañaba. Todos los días pensaba en ella. No podía evitarlo, ella marcó un punto importante en mi vida. Podría decirse, incluso, que fue mi primer amor… tal vez el único.

No podía hacer nada, ella no me amaba, no me deseaba, no me quería. Sólo me apreciaba ¿Creo?

Por un tiempo salí con Lindsay, ella NUNCA se pone triste. No importa lo que le pase, cuanto la insulten, la empujen, le hagan bromas pesadas… No importa ella jamás se entristece. La única cosa que le saca el lado_ oscuro _es que se burlen de su ropa o que derramen sus cosméticos, pero su ira no dura mucho.

Terminamos. No porque la química desapareció (Nunca existió), sino que Beth la llamó y le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda para cuidar a… creo que su abuela. No la he vuelto a ver.

Traté de conseguir una disquera. No sé si es raro o predecible, pero nadie se interesó en mí ni en mis canciones.

Busqué trabajo. ¿Me parece o cada vez hay menos empleos disponibles? Después de tanto buscar, encontré uno en un pequeño bar en el centro de la ciudad, no tenía un sueldo bien remunerado, pero servía para sobrevivir.

Un día mientras veía televisión, vi algo que… me dejó en shock.

En uno de los noticieros de la noche, salió el siguiente reportaje.

"(…)¡PRIMICIA! UNA DE LAS PAREJAS MAS CONTROVERSIALES DE UN CONOCIDO REALITY, ¡SE CASARON!, ¡SI! COMO LO ESCUCHARON. MÁS INFORMACIÓN E IMÁGENES DE LA EEE… ¿INCREIBLE?, SÍ INCREIBLE BODA, AQUÍ A LAS 8:00PM NO CAMBIEN DE CANAL. En otras noticias, un bus lleno de pasajeros chocó con un tráiler 15 muertos y 28 heridos, 2 de gravedad (…)"

Apagué el televisor, no quería saber más, no quería escuchar nada más, no quería pensar en ella otra vez.

¿Y si es una mentira? ¿Y si Duncan y Gwen estuvieron en una situación comprometedora y los periodistas malinterpretaron todo?.. No, eso está descartado… Geoff me confirmo la historia, y me dijo que en verdad pasó…

…Depresión…

Estaba deprimido, no sonreía, y mis canciones cada vez eran más deprimentes, y más de una vez hice llorar a más de una persona.

Nada tenía sentido.

¿Ella quiere a un chico punk? ¿Quiere a un chico malo? Eso le daré… aunque esté casada…

Me compré ropa negra, aunque por eso no comí en un día. Me corté el cabello y dejé un mohack. Compre pulseras y collares con picos de metal. La siguiente fase era más difícil, ponerme piercings…

Lo hice, pero no me atrevía a visitar a Gwen…

Comencé a beber…

Realmente estaba deprimido…

Volví a ver a Geoff…

Me invito a una de sus fiestas…

…Aburrido, siempre era aburrido…

Entre conversación y conversación, entre bebidas y bebidas. Entre un secreto y otro. Entre una proposición y otra. No estoy seguro en que preciso momento sucedió. Pero pasó…

_******FLASHBACK******_

_-Prueba…-_

_-No, eso no-_

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_-Porque no me gustan esas cosas-_

_-¿Has probado alguna vez?-_

_-No, cómo crees-_

_-Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que no te gustará?-_

_-No quiero-_

_-¿Qué tienes que perder?- No tenía a quién ni qué perder._

_-¿Una vez no hace daño?-_

_-No, puedes dejarlo cuando quieras-_

_-Está bien-_

_******FIN DEL FLASHBACK******_

No debí hacerlo, no tenía que hacerlo. Me arrepiento tanto. Cuando uno entra en las drogas, no es sencillo salir. Quería acabar con mi vida, no lo soportaba. Todos los días me drogaba…

…Uno de esos días… maté a mi padre…

Por eso me llevaron a un centro de rehabilitación, porque actué bajo efectos alucinógenos… Pasé mucho tiempo ahí… no recuerdo cuanto tiempo exactamente.

No fui la única persona de Total Drama Island en ingresar aquí. Izzy cayó en una profunda depresión luego de la repentina muerte de Owen. Izzy ya no es la misma persona que conocí, ahora es una persona increíblemente seria, con una mirada asesina que podría petrificar a quien la retara y/o le recordara a Owen. La dejaron en libertad unas semanas después de que me internaran.

A los 2 meses de estar ahí. Alguien vino a visitarme. No lo creí, al principio. Creí que las nuevas medicinas me hacían alucinar. Pero al parecer era real. Era Gwen.

Estaba tan bella como siempre, no podía dejar de mirarla. Me contó que su es-espo-poso fue a prisión. Ese se lo merecía, pero por respeto a Gwen, no quise decir lo que pensaba.

Venia casi todos los días, en los que su marido estaba tras las rejas. En una de las tantas horas en las que estaba a mi lado, se dio cuenta de las cicatrices que tenía (por los piercings).

_******FLASHBACK******_

_-Trent… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_

_-¿Hacer qué?- Trataba de hacerme el desentendido._

_-Sabes a qué me refiero-_

_-No lo creo-_

_-¿Te pusiste piercings? Y… ¿Tu cabello?, tu cabello no es así… ¿Qué te hiciste?- Gwen dirigió la vista al piso._

_-Quise cambiar mi aspecto-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Creo que sabes la respuesta- Notaba en sus ojos que sabía la respuesta._

_-Olvídalo, por favor-_

_-Bien- Quería decir más pero no sabía qué._

_******FIN DEL FLASHBACK******_

Gwen me contó acera de su trabajo "soñado". Me contó que no es la única trabajando para Heather. Izzy también labora con ella. La diferencia es que Izzy es secretaria. Ambos concordamos en que Izzy ha cambiado demasiado. El hecho de estar con el FBI, en la CIA, trabajando como espia; y que en ese tiempo Owen haya muerto le afectó demasiado, y más porque al parecer ella tiene una relación con su muerte. Si antes daba miedo… ahora causa terror.

Gwen se quedaba varias noches conmigo, creo que Duncan es un idiota por no notar que ella lo engaña. Aunque yo creo, y espero equivocarme que él también la engaña.

Ahora…

-¿Hola?- Gwen acaba de entrar.

-Hola- Salude apenas levantando mi mano, esas pastillas me hacen daño.

-Es hora de tus pastillas- Aunque me destruyan el organismo, vale la se queda conmigo.

-Lo sé- Levanté la vista –Gwen…-

-¿Qué suce…- La besé sorpresivamente.

-¿Cómo te ha ido estos días?- Dije un poco agitado.

-Bien, lamento no poder visitarte más seguido-

-Estás aquí ¿No?-

-Sí, pero…- La interrumpí.

-Eso es lo que importa- Le dediqué una sonrisa.

-No creas que así te vas a salvar de tu medicamento-

-No lo dudo-

-Aún te faltan 15 semanas-

-Sí, si- Me recosté en la cama.

-Gwen…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Eres feliz?-

-En qué sentido…-

-Eres feliz… ¿Con Duncan?-

* * *

_**Lo sé me quedó un poco corto u.u**_

_**Se habrán dado cuenta de que Owen ya no sera parte de mis POV... se me ocurrió su final muajaja u.u, mirenlo de esta forma... ahora no sufrira -_-, esque necesitaba un golpe mental a Izzy...**_

_**Dedicado para: Vicky DxG, nachi123,vaneDXC1, MIREYA DXC, Lunatico, ThiagoDaanuu-18, NekoNight, wendy vanessa (otra vez :D), lolitaluv12, eclipse total, GothGirl, crazy-yanudxc, toaneo07, Lola Lucknigul, Lily GXT-A.S (La mejor persona del mundo :D)**_

_**Vanessa... te doy mi msn para que me agreges :) J o s y _ j h a d e h o t m a i l . c o m (sin los espacios)**_

_**60 reviews para la continuacion... ahora ¿quien vendrá? cofcofniyosécofcof **_


End file.
